Parallels
by TheBurningWorld
Summary: As an anomaly occurs on two realities and connects them, will the repercussions affect the realities to a point where the two entire realities' timeline and events are changed, both past and future? Will the four involved become friends or enemies? Maybe even kill each other? All to be revealed in Parallels. Not a ChiefXSamus story, however it may be hinted at. (My first fanfic).
1. Parallels

**My first fanfiction, so be nice! I would like constructive criticism to help me with my writing, and to see how my readers are wanting the story to go. Thanks!**

**All Metroid stuff belongs to Microsoft, I think. (I don't have a lot of info on that.) And all Halo stuff belongs to 343 Studios, Bungie, and Microsoft.**

**If you don't know what Master Chief and Samus look like, go look it up before reading this!**

* * *

Parallels

Chapter One

**Chief POV**

"Chief, there's massive energy signatures coming from somewhere..." Cortana said to John as he stood in the hangar of the Infinity.

'Hmm...' John thought. 'It isn't like Cortana to not know where things are coming from...'

Since Cortana was linked into John via neural passageways, she heard the thought.

"Well Chief, I'm not kidding. There are energy flares coming from out of nowhere."

All of a sudden, a massive shaking accompanied the ship.

"Chief, hold on to something! An energy flare has just hit the Infinity!"

As he activated his magnetized boots and grabbed a steel support, the ship seemingly was crunched like a tin can. However, this wasn't the case. It was merely the fabric of reality between two parallel universes bending the reflection of light, and screwing up John's optic implant.

'What the hell?!' John thought.

"Just keep hanging on!" Cortana yelled inside his brain.

Once that was over, the Chief asked Cortana what happened.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure." Cortana said.

'Well, this really isn't good, if Cortana doesn't know what's going on.' John thought.

"I'm trying!" She yelled back.

The Chief sometimes really hated that she could read his thoughts.

'Cortana, do a heat signature scan for the Infinity.'

John had a thought, and he wouldn't like to prove it correct, but he had to check.

"There's no thermal. For anything."

John's thought had been confirmed.

'Damn.'

**Samus POV**

As Samus finished cleaning out her Varia Suit, Adam relayed a message of an anomaly.

"Lady," The shipboard AI started.

"Yes?" She said.

"I have noted an anomaly near here and wondered if you would care to explore it."

Samus had been quite bored lately, no missions from the GF and no Space Pirate activity had been sighted, so she had plenty of time on her hands.

"Sure, why not. What is it?"

"Well, Lady, that's the point. I'm not sure."

'Well if Adam doesn't know, this could be fun.' She thought to herself, with a smirk on her face.

"Let's go then." She said.

"Very well." Adam responded, as the sleek Hunter-Class Gunship shifted into slipspace.

Samus had finished piecing together her suit again as they arrived. She touched the insignia on her Zero Suit (imagine a blue spandex jumpsuit) and her Varia Suit formed around her.

"There's nothing here." Adam said thoughtfully.

'Hello captain obvious' She thought, with a smirk that Adam couldn't see behind her visor.

"So this is the anomaly?" She asked, suddenly serious again.

"Yes, Lady, but ther-" Adam was cut off, as a giant ship with INFINITY carved on the side came seemingly out of nowhere.

"Adam, what's that?" Samus asked, as she shifted into her pre-battle mindset.

"I don't know." Adam responded, "But it looks like an older class flagship."

"Adam, do a scan for life."

"Yes Lady."

"How many signatures?" She asked.

"One." He replied.

**Chief POV**

'Why didn't I get wiped away like everyone else?' John thought to Cortana.

"It looks like your extra implants, armor, and overall strength kept you here."

"Oh, and mostly your stream of unending luck." Cortana finished.

'Well, are any-' John's thought was cut off as Cortana informed him that she picked up an energy signature closer to a Longsword Fighter.

"Scanning it for life." She informed him next.

'How much?' John thought to her.

"One." She responded.

'See if you can get in touch with them.' John thought.

"Establishing comms now, Chief." She said.

After a minute or two, John heard a male voice.

"Hello, I am assuming you are the one on the 'Infinity'." It said.

"Yes, we are." Said Cortana. "If you could, we need to be picked up." She continued.

'At least he's human.' John thought.

"Very well, you seem to be human." It responded, mimicking John's thoughts almost perfectly.

John wished that during the 'jump' or whatever it was, the Longsword fighters' engines hadn't been affected by it. The engines were completely broken, and unusable. It's as if the engines weren't even invented. Countless parts were 'magically' gone, thus breaking the engines.

As they looked out onto the docking bay from the control area, they opened up the air lock to let the ship through. A yellow, green, and red ship glided through to stop in the middle of the hangar, almost crushing two Longswords. Almost.

John closed the airlock as he saw the ship come in. As he closed it, a figure wearing armor matching its' ship stepped out, wondering who was here to meet it. John stepped out of the control booth/room to meet it, his assault rifle drawn.

"Are you the one who contacted my ship?" It asked.

"Yes." The Chief responded.

* * *

**To be continued in the next chapter! I will not give up on this story until I feel it's finished. Let's shoot for at least 5 reviews! Ciao!**


	2. Repercussions

**Hey guys, I thought I would wait for the reviews to make another chapter, but I was pretty eager **

**to continue with this story, and feel free to check out my profile for more stories I will be posting **

**soon. But, continuing on the topic, again, constructive criticism is welcomed. Ciao!**

**(Metroid belongs to Microsoft, and Halo belongs to Bungie, 343, and Microsoft.)**

Parallels

Chapter Two

**Halo Universe/Reality**

Since the anomaly, as far as the time line in this reality is concerned, Master Chief never existed.

Because of this, the Halos were activated, although not to the capacity as was expected, they nearly wiped out every race in the universe. Only about 30,000 humans were left, and even less of the species of Grunts, Elites, Hunters, Brutes, etc. Were left. All alliances forged were smashed, structured life on every habitable planet was nearly destroyed, all that was left was Earth. The only upside to this, is that the Flood was completely eradicated.

**Earth**

The government destroyed, the UNSC disbanded, due to the massive part of it killed, and it was all anybody could do to survive. (Think Borderlands) On earth, there were several camps peppered around the planet's surface, scientists trying to regrow extinct plants to repopulate the ecosystem, bandits raiding every structure they saw, and even cannibals. The Sangheli (Elite) homeworld was even in worse shape, if that was possible, and so they came to Earth to try to live in harmony. Along with them came Engineers, all trying to coexist in a area of mutual dependency. Eventually, the UNSC was rebuilt, except with the name MSSC, Multi-Species Space Command. They had to change it, considering Elites had now joined the general populace, they had to compromise in some way.

And so Earth was slowly rebuilt, piece by piece, until it was back to somewhat what it used to be, with the exception that their ships used plasma drives, and the skyline was speckled with gray-metal and purple-metal buildings.

**Chief POV**

"Yes." John responded to the orange-red-and-green clad figure.

"How did you get here, and why are you on a flagship centuries old by yourself?" It asked, peppering John with questions he didn't want to answer.

"I'll explain later." He responded. "After we find somewhere safe."

"Fair enough." It replied. "What's your name?" It asked.

"Again, I'll explain later." He responded. Before answering these questions, he would like some answers first.

As they climbed on board the figure's ship, and were gliding through space towards 'somewhere safe', it continued trying to get him to answer its' questions.

"Eventually, I'll have to beat it out of you."

Cortana replied before John did, (He was surprised how quiet she had been being.)

"I'd like to see you try." She said.

"What was that?" It asked, "Your AI?"

"Yes." John replied. He surprised himself by how much he was talking, he was usually silent, and talking to a complete stranger! 'Well, that's what happens to your military conscience after being in a cryo pod for a few years too long.' He thought.

"Well, we're close to where we were headed, I'll pilot for the rest of the way." It said, and walked out of the small area off of the main cockpit that they were sitting in.

To his surprise, the figure touched its' insignia on its' breastplate, and the suit faded away to reveal a blonde woman, maybe in her early thirties, in a blue jumpsuit. Just proves again, that his military conscience had metaphorically 'gone out the window.' He shouldn't be surprised by anything, anymore.

She caught him looking, and snapped a "What?" back at him.

He looked away, not wanting to piss off his pilot, as that never ended well, and pulled the assault rifle that he had been carrying off of his back, and counted the ammo. He had 3 clips, and half a mag in the gun. 'Enough.' He thought, and placed it on his back once again. He continued to inspect his small armory, a few grenades, and a handgun. He then continued to roam the ship, 'Always good to know your surroundings.' He mused. He had a bit of issues in some places, where the area got cramped for his 7'2'' frame.

His microphone in his helmet came to life.

"Chief." Cortana started,

"I finally got into this ship's systems, and it turns out our pilot is a Bounty Hunter First Class, and her name is Samus Aran."

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes, there's information here about Space Pirates, whatever those are, Metroids, which again, I have not had a chance to go through, as I contacted you as soon as I got in, and something about a 'Galactic Federation'. Which seems to be this realities' version of the UNSC."

"Wait, this realities?" He asked.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot. From all the information I have skimmed over, I gathered that we are in an alternate reality, due to the position of Earth being different, and Reach not being glassed, and again, not in the right place. Also, there's no such thing as the UNSC here, as far as I can gather."

"Well, it's not the worst thing that could've happened." He said.

"Right, we could've gotten whisked out of existence like the others." She said.

"Right." He started, "Now we nee-" He was cut off by this shipboard AI announcing that they had arrived. And also voicing his frustrations on how Cortana broke into the ships' memory banks.

"Once more unto the breach." He mumbled, and stepped out to meet his pilot, and to step out into the world.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if the chapters seem a bit short, I've been shooting for 1,000 words of actual content, but haven't managed to make it yet. 5 reviews please! I'm waiting. Ciao!**

**-TheBurningWorld**


	3. Unintentional Betrayal

**Hey, guys, it's been a short while since I posted my first two chapters, and have been reading your reviews. Thanks for all the positive support! I hope to update fairly constantly, as long as I can mold the story as I see fit. Along those lines, I will only post new chapters if they are up to my own personal... let's say, standards. In response to mrperson01, I know it's not good if I'm unsure about some facts, but if you checked my profile, I gave a warning, and rather than checking who owns Metroid, wouldn't you rather I post more chapters? :) Okay, I know I've been running my mouth. And I present... Parallels Chapter Three! Enjoy! (Halo is owned by 343, Bungie, and Microsoft, and Metroid is owned my Microsoft.)**

Parallels

Chapter Three

**Samus POV**

'Man, this... thing is being stubborn.' She thought. 'And that AI pisses me off.'

After she had that thought, Adam notified her: "Lady, the AI is hacking the ship mainframe."

"Well, stop it!" She responded.

She didn't notice the Chief walking away.

"Too late." Adam said.

"Damn."

"Well, Lady, I don't think it means any harm, it's simply checking the memory banks..."

"What about the Metroid and GF information?" She asked Adam, slightly worried that it was all a ploy for some bigger agenda.

'It doesn't seem like a Space Pirate, since when are they seven feet tall?' Her rational side said.

**(Sorry to step in so early, but I must note that I looked for the actual height and couldn't find it, so assume they are about 6 feet tall. Continuing...)**

'I hope it isn't some sort of Human/Space Pirate fusion.' She shuddered at the thought, even though Adam said it was mostly Human. Mostly. It seemed to be some sort of cyborg. Those kind of implants were illegal nowadays, so that means it was either in some really deep crime circles, or from really far in the past.

As she was going to get up, and actually beat the information out of it, whatever it is, her ship docked at Norion.

'Great.' She thought. 'People to explain what I don't know about to.'

As she thought this, the thing in the olive green suit stepped out of wherever it had been. She rematerialized her sit around her, and turned to face it completely.

"You better have not been smashing up my ship." She growled at it.

"Not in the slightest." It responded.

"I saw that your AI has been in my ships' memory banks." She said.

"Yes, and you might find this hard to believe, we only know about anything here through your ship. No outside sources, nothing." It said. She was surprised by how honest it was, and how much it was cooperating. Little did she know, it, or should I say, he, was thinking the same thing.

"Well, let's go." She said, motioning towards the air lock that lead to the interior of the Norion hangar, not wanting to waste any more time just 'chatting'. It was obvious from the first two attempts that it wasn't opening up anytime soon.

As they walked out of the airlock, and into the hangar, they were instantly shown to where they were wanted, by two GF soldiers.

One started talking to Samus.

"Admiral Dane has wants you to come meet with him, about anomalies that have been popping up, and how they may be related to the Space Pirates." She said. She had jet black hair, blue eyes, and a pasty complexion. She was also somewhat short, compared to Samus's six foot three frame, and her companion's about seven foot frame. She was only about five foot nine. **(Some will understand who I'm referencing.)**

"Although, I think it's extra energy from a quasar reactor that our scientists have just recently fired up. I even have evidence, but no, Admiral Dane won't take a suggestion from a Corporal." She said, rambling.

'She's pretty smart.' Samus thought to herself. **(Now people will definitely know who I'm referencing.)**

As the soldier continued talking, Samus wondered about the origins of her 'companion'.

It was taller than her, so either in its' reality, all humans/cyborgs were seven feet tall, or it had been genetically enhanced. She guessed the latter. As she was about to ask, as it shouldn't really care about that shard of information, they reached the security barrier guarding them from the more important inner workings of the Norion.

"Please step through the genetic identification beam, we don't want to let an enemy species through."

The other soldier said, his dirty blond hair sticking out of his helmet, and green eyes dulled by boredom. He had a tan complexion, probably lived somewhere near a binary system, or something.

As she stepped through, a small screen said what she was.

75% Human

15% Chozo

10% Phazon Infuzed

Gender: Female

Name: Samus Aran, Bounty Hunter First Class

**ACCEPTED**

Now, it was her companion's turn.

85% Human

10% Implants (Neural, Bone, etc.)

5% Rapid Healing Hormones

Gender: Male

Name: Unknown, Occupation also Unknown

**DECLINED**

As this appeared, she noticed the male soldier talking to someone, through his mic in his helmet.

All she heard was: "Yes, sir."

She watched as the soldier walked her companion away.

The female soldier walked up to her and said, "Don't worry, he's just taking your friend over there to get registered within the database."

"I don't remember the registration area over in that direction." She said, thinking back to her days as a GF soldier.

"Well, stuff's changed a lot since you'd been here." She said, masking her lie with a smile.

Samus, however, had no suspicions, because why would they want a unknown person in an only Level 2 armor skin? Not for research, that's for sure. So she went along with the girl, and followed her to where Dane was waiting.

**Master Chief's POV**

As the soldier led him off to supposedly, "Get registered", he started looking around the place, noting anything he thought might prove useful. He spied an armory, with weapons that looked like they would put the UNSC to shame. He would still rather have his pistol and assault rifle.

"We're here." The man said to him. The room looked like a torpedo launch bay, but the man assured him this was the right room. John however, saw through this lie, and before getting into the launch chamber that was supposedly going to 'register' him, he swiftly turned around and punched the man in the face, surely breaking his nose, and probably some more things. He hoped he didn't kill the man, as he was obviously just doing what he had been ordered. He probably had a family, something John had never had. Aside from Dr. Halsey and the other Spartans, of course. But he was now the only surviving Spartan II, and maybe just Spartan in general, as most of the Mk. V's had been on the Infinity. **(I'm pretty sure it's the Mk. V's that were in Halo 4. If I'm wrong, then it's either Mk. VI, or Mk. VII)**

He retraced his steps back to where Samus had gone with the other soldier, and hoped he could get some answers on why they tried to send him careening into space.

**Hey there guys! I'm finally done with Chapter 3, as it shouldn't have taken me this long, but whatever. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Would still like 5 more reviews for this chapter, with some constructive criticism, and/or where you want the story to go. I'm using up 3 out of 9 periods at school trying to think up stuff for you guys! Thanks for all your support!**

**-Burn**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm just here to say that I will be taking a good amount longer to post my chapters, due to some reviewers not being satisfied with the accuracy of the facts. I do apologize to those people, (You know who you are.) for not being as-into the story and how correct it is. I am just letting my imagination run free, not triple-checking facts, etc. I'm sorry, for the fact that it affects my writing, and the next chapters will be much better, I promise.

Thanks for your feedback!

-Burn


End file.
